This invention relates to jewelry clasps, and more particularly to a jewelry clasp having a retaining member which can prevent articles of jewelry from sliding off a chain connected to the clasp.
Various types of jewelry clasps are utilized to close necklaces, bracelets and the like. Typically, the jewelry clasp includes two members, each of which are respectively connected to the ends of a chain. The two members interfit within each other and can be locked together.
One such type of prior art jewelry clasp has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,923. Such clasp includes a female member and a complementary male member adapted to cooperate with a releasable locking member disposed within the body of the female member. The locking member engages the male member to hold the male member within the female member to prevent removal thereof. The female member and male member are each provided with rings or apertured portions which are respectively secured to the opposite ends of a chain on which articles of jewelry are placed.
Although such a jewelry clasp finds beneficial use, one problem existing with the jewelry clasp concerns the placement and removal of articles of jewelry from the chain. Typically, the article of jewelry has a mounting aperture which is utilized to suspend it from the chain. For example, in the case of beads, there is usually provided a hole or passageway through the bead so that the bead can be positioned on the chain. With charms and other types of jewelry, a loop is provided which passes over the chain and from which the article of jewelry depends. Typically, the male member of the jewelry clasp is threaded through such mounting aperture in order to place the jewelry article onto the chain.
One problem with the aforementioned prior art jewelry clasp concerns the ability and feasibility of adding and removing articles of jewelry from the chain. Since the male member may have an enlarged ring at its end to connect it to the chain, it is impossible to add and remove articles of jewelry from the chain without disconnecting the chain from the enlarged ring. On the other hand, if one were to reduce the size of the ring or provide an apertured male portion so that it is of approximately the same size as the mounting aperture of the jewelry, then the article of jewelry may slide off the male member and thereby get lost from the chain when the male member is separated from its locked position within the female member.
It is therefore desirable to have a type of jewelry clasp which permits easy connection of the clasp to the chain, which easily permits the addition of articles of jewelry onto the chain, and at the same time prevents the articles from accidentally falling off the chain. Nevertheless, the jewelry clasp should be provided with the ability to permit removal of the articles of jewelry from the chain when it is specifically desired to do so.